


I don't want Popcorn, Thanks

by UnderfellFellas



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Horror, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Triller, barfing, cannibalistic behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderfellFellas/pseuds/UnderfellFellas
Summary: Frisk, Papyrus and Sans live now on the surface... This of course coming with some changes and new things to do!Frisk decides one day to stay at the skelebrother's house, doing a sleepover and getting fast asleep at the cheesy horror movies... A peaceful night...... But hazards hide on the veils of the night, and more closer than they have even imagined....... What would happen?





	I don't want Popcorn, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Seems this will be my first work? nice... If you're iffy with horror, gore and cannibalism this isn't your place xD of course, there will also be some cute moments, but most of this will be horror so... Here's my lame warning xD
> 
> I just had no way to access my discord and RP so 'llI write this lil thing... Sorry for not giving a solid context with other works xD;; But yes, this is a particular Underfell! This one is infected with this substance called Ichor/Black Blood and the skelebros lives with this condition, and only the skelebros... that what does this black blood do? Much more than the usual black goop Chara and Gaster are usually depicted with that's for sure... But since this is a mayor spoiler I will put the explanation at the end ;3
> 
> Hope you like it xD;;
> 
> (Btw, as I was writing I realized my Frisk uses His/him pronouns even if he's non-bin... SO YEAH, some times there will be a He, and sometimes a they... please don't sue me ovo;;;)

Dear Diary:  
  
It was 3 month or so since the day monsters could see the sun again and breath the same air as us, humans... It feels like it has been much more time, but that might be because I've been working too much lately, and it doesn't really surprise me that I have so much work either! I mean, a bunch of AGGRESSIVE, EXCITED monsters having no problems with getting reinserted into a society that once gave them the back can't be anything but a _miracle_...  
  
And yet we are here... Each and every monster trying their best to fit on this new world that opened it's doors for  _us..._  It doesn't mean there aren't difficulties here and there but that's what I'm here for right? As the Ambassador of Monsterkind, I deal with much of this... AND going to school... It ain't easy, but hell sure is more easy than fighting a _God of Hyperdeath_...  
  
And hell we did a lot in this short period of time! we could build most of the houses needed to move Snowdin to the surface, and some monsters from the capital too... Sadly, since the underground was starting to get a bit crowdy when I got there, it would take about 3 more months to move every monster to the surface....  
  
Good news is that Asgore and Toriel took a break from ruling monsterkind!...  ~~for about 7 years, since monarchy was set down to welcome democracy even before we went to see the sun...~~ Monsters just seemed so interested on this election thing they just decided to try it too! And Undyne won... It was fun at first, I had to ask for books about politics on my school for her and Alphys... _But now I am loaded on things to do..._  
  
I needed a vacation, so I asked to take a week from work and only work... and it has been good! Went to have Pie to Asgore's Garden, in which the monument of freedom is, and took some tea with flowey... I visited my parents... and even though they still can't understand monsters all that well, they realized it was best if I... stayed with them. I also got told I was a precocious kid...  
  
And today, I will go on a sleepover with MY BOYFRIEND, PAPYRUS!  ~~ok we're not in anything but I still love to call him honey OKAY?...~~  
And Sans, we are working our friendship up but... sometimes I feel he's still a bit salty over some... Mistakes I has done... I hope this movie night solves it!!  
  
P.S.D: I am so GLAD Alphys told me I should be doing a diary, she says it is to document this historical moment but it is actually handy to remind me what is happening in all this high speed days! I'll write something soon enough!   


-Frisk Dreemur

* * *

 

 

And so, after writing, Frisk packs his Diary on his backpack, the one they is now seen carrying everywhere, from school to work, and with the sun of the evening shining, they set down on his objective of having this sleepover!... One thing was sure,  _This one will be one interesting day..._  
  
Once the public transport let them get as close to NEWEST YET HOME, the first Monster Village on the surface, they wasted no time to set their, aiming to intrude on the Skeleton's life once more... Seeming to be recovering his spirits after so much debate with the humans that are concerned about national security, and avoiding very dangerous situations to occur as they tries to prove to the rest of the world monsters can live alongside humans, and are deserving of such freedom...  
  
And in no time they arrive, The Skelebrother's house... It was one of the nicest houses out there, but it was because Papyrus could finally spend his exorbitant savings of his former Royal Guard charge on something that was entirely necessary!... well, that... and a car... _A convertible car..._  The one that is neatly parked on the garage... With a dog sleeping on it's inside... and a cat on the soft top of the same car...  
  
Frisk smiles as they steps into the lawn and knocks at the door... Which is answered shortly by Papyrus himself, opening his door as he looks down to the tiny human, dressing his usual red tank top, tight jeans and his heeled boots... And he seemed to be quite pleased to see the other here  
  
"Frisk, Your timing is perfect, I was just done doing my special's plate for today's dinner" The tall skeleton spoke, offering the human the pass to his _humble lair_...   
  
The human sprinted through, opening their backpack on the table and setting 4 microwaveable popcorn bags and a box full of chocolate bars... Seems like he was prepared! Sadly, at the sight of the chocolate bars Papyrus frowns...  
  
"... I am sorry Frisk, but Sans won't be joining us today..."   
  
At the answer, the human froze... they wanted to make peace with the elder of the skeleton brothers! Why would he refuse? he can even make jokes at the bad movies!... Besides... doesn't he work on home now?... Frisk crosses arms and looks at Papyrus in a mix of disappointment and childish rant... Gesture that won a smirk from the elegant skeleton, but then a sad sigh escapes him, how he hated to do excuses for his brother, specially when he had to say no to a DETERMINED look like that one...   
  
"He's... upstairs, doing whatever job he has that got him so glued to the PC device" Papyrus could only answer...  
  
Frisk... felt hurt... He had planned this the same day he asked vacations from Undyne, and asked BOTH to clear schedules for the big day, they thought that some talking and some jokes would try to mend this... Guess he was wrong... Anyways, he might come down to have some of the food they both did for the meeting, so Frisk doesn't need to worry much, right?...  
  
And so time passed, sun was now set and they were watching all the old school horror movies they could find, one than another comment about how chainsaws remind both of Mettaton and other mindless chatter as the two shared time together...  
  
_But Sans never came down... maybe some times the sounds of steps and objects moving hinted he was still in the house... but he never came down... this...? this was a burn on the kid's soul..._  
  
And Papyrus noticed this... Shifting eyes to look up, giving an _unreadable stare_ at the door of Sans bedroom before the same fierce yet gentle eyes loom upon Frisk... A tone of understanding on his voice as he tries to cheer up Frisk  
  
"Frisk, Don't mind much about it... He might...--" He looks aside for a while, maybe trying to make up a quote or sentence that might cover up this situation "He might just be fearing to turn into a werewolf! Yes! It is full moon after all..." He says with a worried smile, Frisk chuckled at the thought, it is a funny way to put it out really, Sans, being scared of ruining the fun with his usual passive-aggressive comments is something that DOES happen often... And the moon would be the sleepover night, right?   
  
"Skeleton AND Werewolf? isn't that an overkill?" Answers Frisk with a snarky tone, at which Papyrus huffs  
  
"You think that's an overkill? Well how about Vampire Skeletons? hmm? That would surely fit me" He said with his usual tone of superiority, even doing a dramatical gesture as he winks...  
  
And then Frisk gives that smile... oh no... ACT >FLIRT  
  
" _Well I would let you suck up my blood_ " he says as he finger pistols, and wink back...   
  
To which Papyrus only answers with _silence, silence and a disgusted face_ , he won't repeat himself over and over, _he has friend zoned this kid and in the friend zone they'll stay..._ besides, he didn't like much the idea of... sucking blood out of the other...  
  
"... _I take back my words..._ " Frisk laughs for a while, that face was just perfect! It was all worth it!! And as they laugh, the skeleton stood up, stretching and popping bones as he puts psychosis to play...  
  
"Very well, I shall do some more popcorn and hot chocolate, await my return" The human, even if they were still laughing, nodded, trying to gain composure as the movie goes on... And once he came back with the snacks, Frisk was starting to get sleepy...  _And it was no wonder, the first part of the movie is as slow as it can get, and Frisk, as the busy Pre-Teen he is, couldn't stand up with the build up some old movies has... Besides it was almost 2 am, it was about time for them to be knocked out...  
  
....  
  
  
_ Papyrus covers them on a blanket and shifts the human so he could place a pillow where their head rest... They seemed really exhausted, specially since he knew that he was completely capable of doing movie marathons until the sun rise.... they have done it before, countless times for countless reasons, so the skeleton decides not to disturb the rest of such a hard worker...  
  
Then he sits, not touching the snacks he did for himself and the human, as he felt that ingesting more was purposeless...  
  
.....................................................................  
  
And the night grew silent, the only sound left to hear were the movie, the whistling of the wind against the roof tiles......  
  
_And a gross, phlegmal breathing coming from behind,_ the sensation of the breathing landing perfectly on the back of his skull... He could feel how eyes dig deep into the back of his neck, as if something was lurking and ready to take a gash of his bones.... Hell, even the famous track from psychosis and the bathroom scene came at this specific moment... _the taller one keeps stoically sitting regardless, painfully aware of the beast behind him, but seemingly uncaring of the treat itself..._ Huffing as he crosses legs and carefully but securely grasping one of the chocolate bars, tauntfully peels it from it's wrapping... discovering the chocolate and even taking the littlest bite out of it... Breathing behind him getting more ragged as he then, speaks  
  
"... _Away...._  this is not your Little Red Riding Hood and you know it.... _Sans..._ "  
  
.....  
  
The Skeleton then turns slowly, to the point his own bones creak on the silence of the room, his fierce stare staring directly onto the single eye that pierces through the darkness... The other skeleton barely illuminated with the shine of the TV screen, he was breathing like he was in _pain_... a low, yet horrid groan echoing on the room as a viscous, black substance creeps from his eyesockets and mouth, splashing on the ground with a sickening, humid sound...  
  
On the other's mind... everything was engulfed in darkness, red silhouettes and the luminescent point on the chest area are the only thing he could see clearly... his conciousness swirling helplessly as the essence of DETERMINATION clouded his reason yet further... thunderous whispers pierced his skull at each inhale, _carving the meat, **carving the soul...**  _His body twitched each time he felt the impulse to dig claws deep on skin, on bone... as he felt the impulse to sink teeth of soft and warm _meat_ , the sensation of soothing blood appeasing his thirst.....  
  
The blackness of his soul keeps pouring from the mouth as he famishes, the words from his brother never connecting with his mind as he steps forward, a unhinged jaw and a unnerving smile completing the sight... tongue dangling as he disavows his surroundings, the two beings in front of him and the object of his hunger... _He does not recognize his own brother..._

And as the hungry beast that is his brother steps forward menacingly... Papyrus expression turns stern, harsher... grumbling low as he flings the bar that was on his hand towards the beast that is his brother at the moment... a Feral growl coming from the shorter skeleton as he stops on his steps... mostly out of confusion, since the attack didn't even took a point of HP from him...  
  
"Are you listening now Sans?" He said smiling in a taunting way, angered growls were given as a response...  
  
" _Good... Now... Stay **away...**_ "  
  
He  **threatens,**  his eyelights now in a round shape, shining brighter than ever as it flares alive, it always was a saddening sight to see his brother in so much affliction...  _but the kid besides him? they're the hope of the Monsterkind, and he can't risk their life to be extinguished in such a fashion, he shall fight anything that dares to steal this silver string from him-- no... from everyone..._

**_...even if it means dusting his own brother..._ **

**_................................................._ **

And of course Sans could feel it... on his numbness he could still feel it, it was like the other threw a dagger right through his soul... he has made his brother choose between him and the world... _he has a killing vow against his own brother..._

and all of his growling comes to a stop, a gasp escaping his throat full of the tar-like substance as he steps back... coughing black as it has his usual respiration via obstructed, his body now reacting against the impulses that droved him to this point... _he was doing a nice job hiding from Frisk, why now was he going to ruin it?_    
  
His body arched as a stream of ichor burst from his soul, it roaming up like bile as he falls down to his knees, arching and coughing as the substance spreads on the ground, staining the carpet of the living room...

.............

And there was just enough sounds to make Frisk start to wake up, twitching at the sound of the other's groans and whines as he spills his guts out... Papyrus immediately shifting to see Frisk, then... in an attempt to drown the sounds, he grabs the TV control and turns up the volume as much as possible... Frisk's brows and nose furrows at the intense sounds of the movie, grumbling as he shifts...  
  
The loud TV songs also stuns the shorter, feral skeleton, screaming once before shortcutting, the voices on his head and the environment being overwhelming enough to make him force his escape...

An now Frisk woke up, sitting up with open wide eyes as _he could swear he heard Sans scream..._ But who he sees is Papyrus, worried as he looks carefully at Frisks eyes...  
  
"I heard Sans scream" Frisk said grasping on the blanket, DETERMINATION running through his veins as the rush of panic made his magic awaken... Papryrus answers with a nervous laughter, not wanting the other to dig further on their assumptions...  _or better said..._ _hunches_...  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was the movie, Frisk... and if it even was him you should worry not! for I, THE GREAT Papyrus, shall defend you from any monster _hiding the closet..._ " Papyrus says on his usual taunting voice, apparently dissimulating well enough his strain... the human then relaxes a bit flushing and huffing as the taller skeleton technically told him he was _acting like a baby, all scared about a nightmare..._  
  
"Haha, very _funny..._ "   
  
"I _AM_  funny, indeed!" He said with a cocky smirk... Frisk, after some squinting believes on his words though... maybe it wasn't Sans, maybe he was just having an auditive nightmare... He leans on the couch and after some minutes staring at the screen, they fell asleep yet again, this making Papyrus sigh in relief... after all...  _he can't let them know yet... they can't let Frisk know... even if it means hiding forever... this one encounter was the closest...  
  
_ and the taller skeleton blames this on the fact that they're now on the surface....  _there's no time, or a correct way to hunt souls anymore..._  
  
                                                                                           .... And Frisk didn't knew but... this was a time bomb...

_........................_

_......_ Papyrus could only sigh... and even if he was now on guard for his brother to come back again he...  _he didn't came... he can't even know if he's in the house now..._

 

After a while, and without Papyrus noticing, it was morning already...

birds singing.... flowers blooming...

it was a beautiful day outside....

A beautiful day that didn't match their insides....

Yet another sigh escapes him as the night came to an end and the noises of a 'normal life' starts again... He was meditating the situation, sipping from a cold cocoa... 

....The clock's ticking....

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Ichor] allows any being infected with this to be capable of absorbing souls, both humans AND monster souls... No matter the species you are, no matter if the infected is a boss monster or not... This, of course, comes with a huge fee to pay, besides blood becoming black and on some cases corrosive, the ones infected may experiment the carving for the core of any and everyone's being, since the souls fuels the existence of the Ichor itself and now the user... This, depending of the mental sturdiness of the user, may make of them either a cold murderer or a feral abomination...
> 
> Ichor/Black Blood Headcannon made by Me @underfellfellasblog and my friend @overlordskelly... if you want you can check us on our Tumblr o3o I also have a Discord server (that I couldn't hop onto today cvfdxfcbdxfcv)
> 
> Thanks for reading to the end ;w;


End file.
